Rebelle
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: Emily Walker was the baby of the three kids, two years younger than Hesh and one younger than Logan. Just like them, Emily followed in her dad's footsteps. But the day ODIN struck San Diego, her life didn't change. She changed too. Now, instead of following the rules, she was a rebel, with a cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was wondering what would happen if Hesh and Logan had a sister. Basically, this is what would happen. I might change the title later to something that fits it. Also, I'm doing something new now. For every chapter, I want at least five more reviews before I post the next one. That goes for all my fanfics. **

**Unloved- Four more reviews before next chapter. (Total 60 reviews)**

**Indestructible- Two more reviews before next chapter. (Total 20 reviews) **

**Call of Duty Homefront- No reviews are required, but I do need one more soldier before I can start that! XD Thanks!**

* * *

I open my eyes squinting at the bright light that fills my room. I'm tempted to pull the covers over my head, but then I'm hit with a shocking realization. My brother Hesh, (his real name was David but he went by Hesh), was coming home today. Hesh turned 18 six months ago and as soon as he was 18 he joined the Army. Hesh was coming home today. I jumped out of bed and ran into my older brother's room. I dived on his bed. He moaned and pushed me aside, mumbling something.

"Logan. Get up! Hesh is coming back today! Hesh is finally coming home!" I yelled shaking him. He shot straight up, his brown eyes landing on my green ones. His eyes sparkled with happiness. He jumped out of the bed and ran out into the hall.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Dad!" I jumped down the rest of the stairs. "Dad?" Logan followed me. He looked outside and sighed.

"Dad's not here." He muttered. "C'mon. Let's get dressed and then we can try calling him." I walked back upstairs. Before I went to my room Logan patted me on my back. I shut my door and opened my closet. Ugh. I hate getting dressed. I grabbed some dark blue shorts and a light pink tank top with a Mexican skull on it. I put white flats on and grabbed my cell phone off the charger. Before heading back downstairs, I pulled my brown hair back with a white headband. I opened my door and ran to the bathroom. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I sigh.

"Logan! Hurry!" I yell. He laughs and unlocks the door. He's standing there brushing his teeth. I push him out of the way. I grab my toothbrush, brush my teeth, and run outside. It's a beautiful day. Warm weather. I pull my cell phone out. I scroll through my contacts and dial dad's number, but it's busy. I turn to Logan, who's also on his phone.

"His phone is busy." We say at the same time. We frown and then laugh. "I'll call him." I say. I redial and it goes to Voicemail. I sigh and turn around, but just as I do, Dad pulls into the driveway.

"Emily, Logan, your brother ain't going to be off his plane until around one." I check the time. 10:00. I raise my eyebrows.

"Dad, we need to kill at least three hours." I say. He shrugs.

"Sorry you have to wait, but hey. It'll be worth it when your brother gets here." I sigh.

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Logan asks. Dad shrugs again and heads inside. I turn to Logan, wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and sneakers. "Em? Emily?" He says.

"Oh. Sorry Logan, did you say something?" He smiles.

"Yea. I asked if you wanted to go somewhere and get something for Hesh before we go pick him up."

"Oh. Yea. Of course. He's our other." I smile back. "Let me get my stuff." I run inside and grab my keys and my wallet before meeting Logan by my black charger. "Ready?" I ask him and he nods. I slip behind the driver's seat. I open the visor for a second and a few pictures fall into my lap. I pick the first one up. It's the entire family, before mom died. I pick up the picture. Hesh was four, Logan three, and I was two. Dad and Mom were outside, his arm around her. Mom was holding me in her lap. Logan stood in front, his blonde hair a mess. Hesh was next to him. My brown hair was in pig tails, mom's blonde hair shining, her pine green eyes sparkling. Hesh and I, we got mom's eyes and dad's hair. Logan got dad's eyes and mom's hair. I sigh. I look at my ring. It said 'Jordan Walker, R.I.P'.

"Whatcha got there?" Logan asks and I hand him the picture. He looks at it for a second. The next picture is us three kids, in our hunting and fishing gear. It had to be some time last year. My hair was in a ponytail, rifle pointing up. Hesh stood next to me and Logan on the other side. I hand that to Logan too, and look at one more picture. It's dad and mom on their wedding day. I put the pictures back.

"Logan, I know what I'm getting Hesh." He raises his eyebrow. "I'm making him a scrapbook." I say tapping the pictures. Logan smiles.

"That's a great idea!" He says. I smile and back out of the drive way. I drive to the store and it's 10:30 by the time I park. "Two hours and thirty minutes left." I mumble.

"We have enough time. C'mon." Logan says, touching my arm. "Let's go." We get out and go inside. I find the arts and crafts. Scrapbooking. I think. Scrapbooking! I get scissors, glitter, stickers and glue. Then I grab a scrapbook.

"Will this do?" I ask Logan. He nods and I pay. "Thirty-five dollars?!" I ask once were back outside.

"Stuff ain't cheap Emily." Logan says getting into the passenger side of the car. I roll my eyes and sigh. I get in the driver's seat.

"Ridiculous." I mumble. "Seriously though! So. Much. Money." Logan laughs and I smile.

"C'mon. Just get us home so we can make his gift." Logan says and I don't respond. I pull out and turn. After about ten minutes, I approach a red light, wait for it to turn green, and attempt to turn. But just as I do, another car speeds out and I turn quickly to avoid being hit. I swerve to the side. We spin a few times and then stop. Meanwhile, the other car speeds past. My eyes are open wide and I'm clutching the steering wheel hard. Logan is breathing heavy and he's gripping the arm rest so tight his knuckles are white. I look over at him.

"Hey, um. Dad doesn't need to know about this, does he?" I ask. Logan shakes his head. "Good." I mumble. I drive the rest of the way home and park the car. "It's 1:00." I say, turning the engine off.

"Two hours and he'll be back." Logan says getting out and grabbing the bags. I walk in the house behind him after I grab the pictures out of the truck. I lead the way to my room. I sit criss cross on my bed and Logan sits across from me. I pull everything out. I also lean near my desk drawer and pull out more pictures. I push myself to the bed and open to the first page. After a few quiet minutes of work, dad sticks his head in the room.

"You kids are pretty quiet." He says walking in. "What's up?"

"Making something for Hesh." I mumble. "Do you have any extra family pictures?" Dad nods, leaves the room, and returns a few moments later with some pictures. He sets them on the bed. I look at the top one. It's one of mom's modeling pictures. "She's so pretty." I mumble. Dad nods.

"Just like you. You know, she loved you three so much. Your mom would be so proud of you right now. You guys made her so happy."

"I know dad." I whisper. "I know." We keep working on the scrapbook. In about fifteen-twenty minutes, it's finished.

"Looks good." Dad comments. I smile.

"It's 1:30. What are we supposed to do for an hour and thirty minutes?" I ask. Logan falls back on my bed with a yawn. "Sleep." I hear him mutter. I push him off and he grabs my arm, pulling me down with him. "No!" I yell hitting the floor. I try to get up, but Logan holds me down. I try to tickle him, but he reverses it and I end up getting tickled instead. I push him off me and wrestle him down for a second, but Logan soon gains the upper hand. He flips me over.

"Logan!" I yell laughing. "Logan! Please let me up!" I struggle with him for a second and finally manage to kick him off me. I scramble to my feet and run out of the room. "Catch me if you can loser!" I yell.

"I will!" I hear Logan say as I slide into his room and hide under his bed. "Where are you?!" I hear him ask in confusion when he walks past his room. I smile in response, wait for him to walk downstairs and when he was gone, I slid out from under the bed. I crept down the stairs after him.

"Surprise!" I yelled as I jumped on his back. Logan stumbled for a second before regaining his balance.

"Em!" Logan yells laughing. "Ok, ok. I quit. You win!" I jump off his back and hug him. He kisses the top of my head. "I love you Emily, you're the best." I smile and step back.

"It's two o'clock. C'mon kids. We have to leave now if we want to get to the airport in time to get your brother. Emily, we're taking your car."

"Fine with me." I mumble and hand him my keys. He pats my shoulder. We walk out to my car. Logan gets passenger, dad gets driver's seat and I sit behind him. Just as dad starts to pull out, I yell.

"Wait. We forgot the book!" Logan sighs.

"I'll get it." Logan runs inside. It's awkwardly quiet in the car. After a couple of minutes, Logan comes back outside and gets in his seat.

"Here" I say taking the book from him and sliding it under my seat. I lean back and in the dead silence my thoughts drift back eight years ago, when I was eight and Logan was nine.

* * *

_It was nearing dark and me and him had been running in the woods. I stepped on a tree root wrong and sprained my ankle, really really bad. Since I had been running from Logan, so we were pretty far apart. I wasn't used to being alone in the woods at night yet and screamed._

_"Logan! Logan, please I'm scared!"_

_"Emily!? Em, where are you!?" We just kept yelling for each other. Logan finally found me. "Can you walk?" He asked. I tried standing, but immediately fell. "Ok. You'll be ok. I'm going to go find David or dad. Don't worry." But just as he stood up, I yelled._

_"Logan! No. Please. Please don't leave me!" I beg. Logan bites his lip._

_"I have to get help." I grab him and look in his eyes. He sighs. "Get on my back. I'll carry you." He carried me all the way home. He put me on the couch just as dad and David walked in._

_"Emily!" He yelled._

* * *

"Emily!" I shake my head, the memory disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Logan snapped his fingers. "Em. Em!" I blinked a couple of times. Logan turns to face me and dad looks at me through the review mirror.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head for 'nothing' and Logan grabs my wrist. "Text me?" He mouths and I mouth 'later' back at him. Logan turns around just as dad says "were here." We get out of the car and follow dad a bit of ways to where some stands are. "I don't know the exact time or which plane. Just keep your eyes open, it should be soon." We push ourselves to the front and wait for nearly five, ten minutes before a plane lands. People begin pushing out of it. "C'mon, c'mon!" I hear Logan saying impatiently. I smile and stop drumming my fingers. Suddenly, I spot him.

"There he is!" Logan points and I run over to him. "Hesh!" I yell. "Hesh!" Hesh turns to look at me, smiles, drops his bag and bear hugs me when I reach him. I hug him tight.

"I missed you so much!" I say kissing his cheek and hugging him one more time before stepping out of the way. Hesh shakes Logan's hand and then dad's. I pick his bag up and follow them to the car. We then all got into the same seats except for Hesh who got behind Logan and next to me. When Hesh isn't paying attention, I pull the scrapbook out and toss it in his lap.

"What's this?" He murmurs as he opens it and Logan turns around, looks at Hesh who is going through the scrapbook, and then smiles at me. I smile back at Logan and then watch Hesh as he continues to flip through the book. When he's done, he shuts it gently.

"I love this." He says, looking at each of us with a faint smile on his face. "Thank you." I smile and then Hesh turns to face me. "It was your idea, wasn't it?" I pretended not to hear him. "Emily..." He said, grabbing my shoulder and shaking it. I turn to face him with a slight grin.

"Maybe it was..." I say. He laughs. I simply smile and shake my head, returning my gaze to outside the window. I tap my fingers on my leg. Then the seat, then my leg again. This pattern goes on until we get home. I jump out of the car and stretch. It feels really good.

"Hesh, get changed and later we can go out for dinner if you want." Dad says.

"Oh my gosh Hesh, say yes!" I beg.

"I don't know..." He playfully mumbles. I playfully push him, which causes him to laugh. "I'm just playing. Of course I want to go!" I smile and so does Logan.

"Let me guess." Dad mumbles. "Chinese?" He says, turning around to face my brother. All three of us kids laugh and I grab Hesh's bag out of the bag. Chinese was all of our favorites.

"Come on Hesh. We should put your stuff up." I say as I head inside with him right behind me. I make my way upstairs and to his room. I set Hesh's bag on his bed and open it. I begin taking stuff out.

"Here. Take this." Hesh suddenly says and I turn around so I can face him. He has one hand outstretched, I put my hand under his and he drops something in it. I bring it closer and I can quickly tell it's one of his spare dog tags.

"Thanks." I smile and pull off the one dad gave me before putting Hesh's on the same chain. I put the chain back around my neck. "I really missed you, a lot." I admit.

"Yea, I know, but I'm home now. We're ok." Hesh smiles. I give him a weak smile back and turn to leave, but just as I do, I can hear Hesh give a loud sigh.

"Em, what's wrong?" I try to ignore him and keep walking away, but just as I reach the doorway, Hesh blocks it. "Emily Marie Walker! Answer me!" He says. I shake my head 'no' and try to sidestep him, but of course it doesn't work. Hesh shuts the door and gently pushes me back.

"Nothing's wrong David! God." I yell, turning so he can't see the tears threatening to fall.

"Em..." Hesh says softly as he comes up behind me and turns me around to face him. "It's mom, isn't it?" He asks. I nod my head 'yea' and make the mistake of raising my hand to wipe away the tears because just as I do, the bracelet I was wearing fell away from my wrist revealing the three small red lines. I try to push the bracelet back over my wrist, but it's too late, Hesh has noticed them.

"Seriously, Emily?! I thought you were done with that stuff!" Hesh says, grabbing my wrist and running over the cuts with his finger. "Why?" He asks. I cover my face with my hands and start crying. The cutting started three years ago when my best friend killed herself and then I began to get bullied because of that and my mom. I had been clean for a while, but the anniversity of mom's death that was coming up brought everything back. I keep crying as Hesh pulls me into a hug.

"Does Logan or dad know?" He asks and I shake my head no. "I'm... I'm not saying anything to dad. This time. I will if I see it again ok?"

"Yea, ok. Whatever." I mutter. "Wait, are you telling Logan?" I ask.

"Telling Logan what?" The diablo asks, walking in the bedroom and Hesh looks at me expectantly. I give a heavy sigh, pull my bracelet off, and motion for Logan to come closer. When Logan is finally close to me, I hold my arm out, wrist facing down. Logan grabbed my hand, stepped closer, and flipped my arm over. His eyes immediately landed on the cuts. He gave a deep sigh.

"Emily Marie. What is this?" He asked. I refuse to answer Logan as he drops my arm with a heavy sigh. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's go walk in the woods and talk there." The woods. Of course, it was a great idea! The trees, fresh air, being outside, where I belonged. It would help. I nodded and Hesh went to tell dad where we were going. All three of us met on the front porch and silently walked side by side. I know they were waiting for me to explain, but I wasn't going to. They knew I wasn't, but yet they were still waiting for me too.

I didn't need to say a thing. The time we spent in these woods, dad taught us how to speak without speaking. It became a way of life for us, to communicate without using words. We could easily tell what the other needed to say. That's just how close we were.

Walking in the woods, we lost track of time. But being there calmed me and to be honest, right then I think that was what mattered. It was dinner time by the time we got back to the house and dad was already out in the truck waiting on us.

"Sorry." Hesh mumbles as we slip in the truck. Dad sighs.

"No your fine." He mutters backing out slowly. "You want Chinese right?" Dad asks. Even though he said we were fine, I can hear the tiredness in his voice. I look out the window, covering my wrist with my hand, and feeling a little bad for staying gone so long.

"Um. Yea. Chinese, dad." Hesh mumbles again as he too stares out the window. Logan gives a heavy sigh and we drive to the restaurant in an awkward silence that all of us, even dad, was afraid to break. I silently think about my mom, and the cuts.

Logan was right. I think with a sigh. It needs to stop. I trace over the new cuts and the scars. It stops now. I'm shaken out of my thoughts as the truck jerks to a stop.

"We're here." Dad says. We get out and follow him inside the small, but seemingly cozy, building.

"Dad, want me to pay?" Hesh asks. Dad ignores him. "Dad, wan me..."

"I got it!" Dad snaps as he pulls his wallet out. Hesh steps back. "Ok." He mutters. I pull my phone out and text Logan. Something is wrong with dad. I quickly send it.

'No duh Sherlock. Wonder what though' was his reply. I simply rolled my eyes and put my phone away. We were seated and ordered our food. I mostly picked at mine, (causing dad to get mad at me for not eating) and just ended up getting a to go box. The guys quickly ate and we drove home in awkward silence.

I was beat by the time we got home so I just told them good night and headed to bed. I tossed and turned under the blankets, only to finally fall sleep hours later.

* * *

**Ehhhhhh. How was this? Longest chapter I have ever wrote. O..o Yay me.. please review.**

**I'll post next chapter when I get at least 5 reviews. Ok. Byee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Review Replys:**

**PhantomxWolf: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**FlowersForTheDead: Thanks, which part confused you?**

**Knell's December: I love you too.**

**Guest: Yea, I feel it man. -.-**

**MyChemicalKillJoy: ^.^ Thanks, because of you here goes chapter two.**

**Southern Girl: Thanks! I'll push through a couple more chapters! XD **

**Guest: ^.^ Thanks!**

**Updates:**  
**Indestructible- Working on it**  
**Call of Duty: Homefront- working on it (After above is updated!)**  
**Dovahkkin- After all the above is completed**

**BTW, I just finished Unloved and I can hardly believe that Vade's story is complete. I had a lot of fun writing that and now that that is over I can focus more into Alex and Emily's story which I'm sure are going to be fun also! I started writing this chapter a while ago, but I lost it. -.- Silly me. Anyway, it's ok because it's here now!**

**Damn. Seriously, I am sorry. I never planned on taking this long to update, but, stupid phone, stupid laptop, everything, seriously, I had family stuff with my fam and my boyfriend. But, no excuses. **

**One last time, I am so sorry! I feel so bad because of the amount of time it took for me to update. ): I am sooo sorry peoples! Ily (:**

**Here we go:**

* * *

**(Ghost Stories)**

I walked quietly into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon and sausage. I stood in the doorway with a slight smile on my face. Hesh stood at the stove, cooking. His back turned to me, I silently watched him.

"Good morning Em." I heard Hesh mutter. I never knew how he could always tell the difference between me and Logan, he just always knew who was sneaking upon him. I mumbled a 'good morning' back and grabbed a Snapple Tea/Lemonade out of the fridge. I took a sip and Logan walked in brushing his hair back. He grabbed a Coke and opened it before taking a seat across from me.

"Figures, Logan appears just as the food is done." Hesh laughs. I smile in response and play with the cap from my drink. Hesh opened a Bud Lite and made plates. Just as he sat down, Dad shuffled in. Hesh begin to get up.

"I'm not not eating, don't bother son." He said putting a hand up to stop Hesh from getting up. "But, isn't it a bit early for this?" He asked taking the Bud Lite from him.

"Dad! You do not, mess with a man and his drink." Hesh said laughing while Dad gave him the bottle back. I smiled again and picked at my plate. I wasn't really hungry but, I used to have an eating disorder so I tried to at least eat a little bit at every meal. I don't eat much.

Clearly you can now see I'm not exactly the ideal sister but, my family loves me and it helped me through it.

"You gonna eat that?" Logan asked. I shook my head and pushed the plate towards him. 'You ok Em?' He mouthed and I nodded my head before leaving to get dressed. I pulled some shorts on and a T-shirt, pulling my hair into a loose ponytail before heading back downstairs. No one was in the kitchen, but the sink was full so that meant I needed to wash the dishes. I sighed, washed them, and put them on the rack to dry. I finished them and found the boys outside by the pool, talking to dad.

"Emily, c'mon. I'm taking you three some where. It's a bit of a walk away so be prepared. I've got a ghost story for you." _A ghost story?_

* * *

_"It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men, from Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades...and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them.. Ghosts."  
_

* * *

I sat straight up as I noticed that Dad had finished his story. I glance over at Hesh and Logan, who have been listening attentively. I hid my yawn. The story was interesting, but sitting still for so long didn't help how tired I was.

"And this really happened?" I asked, while I stood up and stretched a bit. I shook my arms and legs out. I hid another yawn while I pushed my bangs outta my face.

"So the legend goes." Dad says, looking up at me.

"Come on, dad. You don't honestly believe that story is true?" Logan says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I do. C'mon, let's head back to the house." Dad says, standing, but _Hesh and Logan hesitate in getting up. "_Let's go. Shake a leg." He urges. We walk up a small hill and I can feel a small tremor.

"Woah, little tremor there." Hesh states as he balances himself.

"Those things used to freak the hell out of your mother." Dad says with a sad smile. I smiled back weakly and I was about to reply when I feel another tremor.

"Another one?" Logan asks as he regains his balances also.

"We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down." Dad reassures us, again.

"Wind's starting to pick up too." I point out. Suddenly, I feel a much, larger tremor, and this one knocks over a large, nearby tree.

"Dad?" I say quietly, clutching Logan's arm.

**"**Let's just get to the house. Make sure nothing got damaged."He replies calmly. I jump over the tree and rushed to the street. Smoke, burning houses and pandemonium can be seen. I cover my eyes. _What the hell is this?!_

**"**Dad, what's happening?!" I yell out, highly worried.

**"**ODIN! It's ODIN! To the house, kids. Now!" Dad yells out while sprinting forwards and a truck nearly runs him over.

"Dad, be careful!" Logan yells. "Fuck!" He screams jumping back to avoid a falling light pole.

"It's not an earthquake!" Dad says again. I_t's not an earthquake, it's ODIN, it's ODIN. _Dad's words reply over and over again in my head, it wasn't an earthquake? Them what the hell is goin on? And what is ODIN exactly?

**"**What are you talking about?!" Hesh yells.

**"**You three et to the house and stay there! I'm going for the truck!" Dad ignores Hesh.

**"**But dad!" Logan begins. I stay close to him.

"Just do it, son!" Dad says, yelling calmly. How could he stay so calm?

"C'mon, Logan, Emily." Hesh yells, waving for us to catch up with him. Alone, us three sprint up a hill.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hesh mutters to himself.

"This way, Logan! Climb over! It's not safe out here!" I yell, waving Logan to the ledge I just jumped over. Logan climbs over the ledge and we all three sprint safely inside.

"Everyone inside!?" Hesh asks. I stop for a minute to catch my breath and I can see Hesh thinking.

"What the hell was dad talking about?! What's ODIN?!" Logan asks Hesh.

"I don't know. C'mon!" Hesh says waving us on. As we near the back door, debris and dust fall around me.

"This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not gonna die here! Come on!" I try to open the back door, but it's stuck. "It's jammed! Help me out!" I yell banging my fists on the door as more debris fall around me. Hesh and Logan stack up on the door.

"Okay! Three, two, one, push!" Logan and Hesh thrust the door open and fall onto the concrete. I jump over the stairs and just as I land, a missile hits the ground some distance away. The resulting shockwave destroys and cracks the surrounding landscape.

"Come on! Dad said he was going for the truck! We have to find him!" Logan yells as Hesh helps him up. As more chaos erupts around us I sprint across falling pavements and fissures in the ground.

"Get across! Quick!" I yell.

"Keep running, we can get through this!" Hesh yells passing me up. A semi-destroyed house slides into my way.

"Through that house!" Logan yells, grabbing my arm. We run upstairs. The only way out is to jump onto the next roof.

"We gotta jump!" I yell. I sprint and jump. _Hesh jumps onto the next roof. _Logan jumps and falls through it. On critical health, Logan gets up and follows Hesh upstairs.

"Are you ok?" I ask, grabbing Logan's arm. He nods a 'yes', but I can see he is in a lot of pain.

"Run upstairs, we have to get above ground! Just keep running! Look out!" Hesh yells pushing me and Logan forwards so we don't fall behind him. A tanker and a shockwave cloud comes barreling up towards us. Hesh and Logan get down, but I get knocked back hard in the blast.

"Emily?!" Hesh yells, worried. Coughing, and my vision blurring, I can feel Logan and Hesh helping me up while I can hear Dad coming up to us.

"Emily?! Hesh?! Logan?! Are all you alright?!" I can hear dad yelling, distorted.

"Dad?! We're okay!" Hesh yells out in a response, his answer sounding even more distorted than Dad's had. _Fuck_, I think, trying to stay awake.

"Get in the truck, kids! Get her in the truck! Get her in now! We got to get out of here!" I hear dad's voice fading in and out. I can also faintly hear Logan yelling at me, urging me to stay awake, to keep fighting. _I can't. _

"You're gonna be alright, Emily!" Hesh yells and I feel myself being put into the back of the truck. "Fuck this! Logan help me!" Hesh yells. I can hear Dad get into the front and Logan and Hesh climb into the back with me. Hesh sits across from me and Logan sits next to me, placing a hand on my arm to help me sit up. _Shit. _I lean againist him, sleepily.

"Em. Emily! Stay with me girl." Hesh says, shaking my foot.

"Hold on kids!" I can hear dad yell out as I feel the truck spin around a sharp corner. Through my blurring vision, I can see dad driving away from home, away from San Diego. Well, from what's left of it at least. I blink a couple of more times as my vision slowly fades to black. San Diego gets smaller and smaller every second while the amount of smoke, bombings and attacks increase. I fall over, passing out.

"Fuck! Emily, no!" I hear Logan yell with a sigh.

* * *

I open my eyes sleepily. At first wondering why I am asleep in the back of our old pick-up and then at once, everything hit me. _San Diego, gone. Destroyed. Home. Gone. _I blink a couple of tears back. _Fuck me._ Silent tears roll down my face. Logan and Hesh are still asleep and so is dad up in the front. I could barley see San Diego now, but what I could see of it, I hated. Made me feel worse. I grit my teeth and clench my fists in anger. Whatever, or whoever, had done this, was going to pay. They destroyed my city, my home. The place where I grew up. I shut my eyes for a moment; I remembered everytime we went to the beach. Everytime we had a party, and me, Logan and Hesh snuck out, every cook and grill out, suddenly, I could remember every little detail. I twisted the ring around on my finger. _Jordan Walker, R.I.P_. I blinked a couple of times and the letters blurred together. _Fuck, please do not let me cry now. Please not right now. _I took a deep breathe and the tears silently streamed my face. After a couple of silent seconds, I could feel some one place a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, it was Hesh. His face, full of concern.

"Emily? Are you ok?" He asks. I wipe my tears away. 'Yea.' I nod, taking a deep breathe. "Ok," he says, sounding like he didn't believe me. "I'm going to wait for dad to wake up, and talk to him. You know, figure out what were going to do now." I nod my head and lean againist the back of the truck. Logan rolls over in his sleep a couple of times. I smile watching him. Hesh leans back on the truck, eyes shut. But I know that he's not sleeping, wide awake actually.

I lay back down, trying to get more sleep. Only one thing ran through my mind now: ODIN. _ODIN, ODIN, ODIN. What was it? Why wouldn't dad explain it to us? _Why was it used on us? What did dad mean when he said 'ODIN's been turned against us?'. I sigh and slowly drift off into a light sleep, wishing that I had more answers, with less questions, instead of more questions and less answers.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. Yess! Finally! I was hoping to get 3k on this chapter, but I'm so tired and I didn't want to make you all guys wait any longer. xD I hope you enjoy this long-awaited-crappy-sucky chapter. Please review! If needed ask questions and I will try to explain in my next update. Which, to be honest, it might be awhile because shit is going down at home. Dx. No joke, a lot of bad is happening. Night peopleeees. **


End file.
